The Promise
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Los haré pagar por haberte apartado de mi lado. Por haber destrozado nuestros sueños, nuestras ilusiones. No me importa lo demás. Solo quiero una cosa: Venganza. One shot, Song Fic.


**The Promise**

**One shot, song fic**

* * *

_**On behalf of her love**_

_**She no longer sleeps**_

_**Life had no longer meaning**_

_**Nothing to make her stay**_

_**She sold her soul away**_

_**En nombre de su amor**_

_**Ella no duerme más**_

_**La vida no tenía más significado**_

_**Nada para hacerla quedar**_

_**Ella vendió su alma**_

Los plateados rayos de la luna, cuya entrada permitía la ventana abierta, iluminaba el perlado rostro de aquella chica, cubierto en su totalidad de sudor. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se movía inquieta, desesperada; ocasionalmente, murmurando palabras incomprensibles, pero cargadas de un gran sufrimiento, algo que denotaban las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro hasta perderse entre su castaña cabellera. Su respiración era agitada. _Su dolor, profundo_. Y la opresión en su ser, era más fuerte que nunca.

Con gran violencia, despertó, incorporándose de golpe. Pasó ambas manos por entre su cabellera, y agarró con fuerza su cabeza. Deseaba con toda su alma que aquel horrible recuerdo, que aquella terrible escena se esfumara de su mente, _de su alma_, para siempre. Más, aquello, era algo que parecía dispuesto a atormentarla hasta el día de su muerte. O acosarla hasta que ella decidiese dar fin a aquella pesadilla_. A una pesadilla, que, con el paso del tiempo, parecía tornarse aún más nítida._

Con los ojos todavía cristalinos por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, miró por la ventana. Y, al instante, se maldijo por la acción realizada. El mismo paisaje, la misma hora… todo, idéntico al día en que él, había partido, argumentando que no estaría fuera mucho tiempo, solo lo necesario para encontrarlo… _como le había sido prometido_… Cerró con fuerza los ojos, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando así, de quitar esa imagen de su cabeza, sin embargo, parecía que con eso, hacía todo lo contrario…

_-No puedo dejarte ir así, Ron…_

_-Tienes que hacerlo Hermione, por favor…- le decía, tomándola con suavidad del rostro. La miraba fijamente, perdiéndose en aquel par de ojos cafés que tanto le fascinaban. –Sabes que esto lo hago por él.._

_-Lo sé Ron- argumentaba, posando sus manos sobre las de su prometido. Podía sentirlas frías, y hasta un tanto temblorosas. Sabía a qué se debía aquello. Él también tenía un mal presentimiento –Pero.. por favor, no vayas… no confío en esa gente.. puede ser una trampa… Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, aunque me duela mucho… Harry ya está muerto, vimos cuando se sacrificó… Y de ninguna manera puede estar aqui…_

_-Pero ellos me lo han asegurado, Hermione… No pierdo nada con ir a verificar si en realidad Harry está con ellos…- insistía él, y, aunque en su tono de voz se percibía un dejo de nerviosismo, él seguía firme en su decisión_

_-Para mi no son mas que patrañas, Ronald, por favor… Sabes la cantidad de mortífagos que aún anda suelta… Y ante todos, juraron tomar venganza por Voldemort… _

_-Por favor Hermione, nada pierdo con intentar- insistía Ron, acercando más la mirada a la de su prometida… tenía, debía hacerla entender –No vimos directamente su sacrificio.. y de cualquier manera, su cuerpo no se encontró… por eso creo que aún está vivo…debe estarlo-finalizó, como si con esto último, hubiese acabado de convencerse a sí mismo_

_-Ronald… si eso crees, esta bien.. lo buscaremos, nosotros dos- seguía ella argumentando, ahora de una forma desesperada, ya que, sabía, sentía, que el momento estaba llegando, y no podía dejarlo ir… no quería hacerlo-te lo prometo.. haremos hasta lo imposible.. pero, por favor, no vayas con ellos…_

_-Estaré bien Hermione, te lo prometo- sin esperar respuesta alguna ante esto, la tomó entre sus brazos, transmitiéndole un especial confort, pero que, al mismo tiempo, hacía que en ella creciese el sentimiento de desasosiego que la había atormentado todo aquel día. Así que, haciendo lo mismo que él, lo abrazó, sujetándolo con fuerza, deseando con toda su alma, que comprendiese que no debía irse… no podía –Prometo regresar contigo_

_Se separó un poco de ella, solo lo necesario para sellar su promesa con un beso, un contacto que provocó en ella un extraño escalofrío, un presentimiento, que no es fácil ignorar._

_Aún en contra de su voluntad, Ronald rompió el contacto, y, maldiciéndose por lo que iba a hacer, con un conjuro, logró dejar dormida a Hermione. Sabía que, de otra manera, ella no lo hubiese dejado partir. _

_Con sumo cuidado, la colocó sobre el sofá, posando por unos cuantos segundos, sus labios contra los de ella._

_-Regresaré. Lo prometo._

_**I held you tight to me**_

_**You slipped away**_

_**You promised to return to me**_

_**And I believed**_

_**I believed**_

_**Te sujeté fuerte a mí**_

_**Te escabulliste**_

_**Prometiste regresar a mí**_

_**Y creí**_

_**Creí**_

Hermione abrió los ojos. De repente, su triste y ausente mirada, había cambiado radicalmente. Después de aquella escena, recordaba con gran claridad lo que había ocurrido después…

_Había despertado, y, viendo la penumbra, la soledad, la nostalgia que invadía el lugar, sabía que él se había ido… y no solo eso, si no que, sentía, ya era demasiado tarde. Aún sin saber bien lo que hacía, se reincorporó, y, con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, debido al estado de ensoñación que aún tenía, se concentró como nunca, para aparecer en el lugar en el que la batalla final, se había dado acabo._

_Una vez ahí, en el lugar que, después del acontecimiento que marcase el rumbo de ambos mundos y que ahora ya nadie se atrevía a pisar, corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas.. ¿A dónde?... No lo sabía; solo dejaba que sus presentimientos, su corazón, la guiasen… Inconscientemente, aferró entre sus manos, un pequeño dije en forma de estrella, que él, le había dado, junto con un anillo, el día que ella había aceptado unir su vida con la de él, el día en el que se habían comprometido…_

_Se detuvo de golpe: había escuchado un desgarrador grito. Sintiendo como su estómago se contraía, como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, reanudó su correr, deseando con todo su corazón que aquello no hubiese sido producto más que de su imaginación, de la paranoia que había sentido desde hacía unas horas… _

_Rogaba por que fuera así_

_Más, desafortunadamente, segundos después de haber escuchado aquel terrible sonido, confirmó su más profundo temor… Y es que ahí, en medio de un círculo de árboles, aún cuando la penumbra invadía el lugar, fue capaz de divisar a un grupo de personas que rodeaba a otra, cuyo cuerpo, estaba sobre la húmeda tierra._

_Hermione se quedó completamente paralizada por unos segundos, sin saber que hacer, sin creer lo que sus ojos observaban.. y es que, a pesar de ya haberlo temido, el observarlo, el afirmar que no se trataba de un solo temor aún cuando una pequeña parte de sí, guardaba la esperanza de que así se tratase, era algo por demás indescriptible…_

_Sin voz, sin movimiento si quiera, observó como uno de aquellos malditos mortífagos, en medio de las fuertes carcajadas de los otros, levantaba su varita, diciendo con desprecio, mezclado con gran euforia, "Hasta nunca… Weasley", y terminaba de lanzar el mortífero rayo de color verde que pegó de lleno en el pecho de Ronald…_

_**After the night he died**_

_**I wept my tears until they dried**_

_**But the pain stayed the same**_

_**I didn´t want him to die all in vain**_

_**I made a promise to revenge his soul in time**_

_**I´ll make them bleed down at my feet**_

_**Después de la noche en que él murió**_

_**Lloré mis lágrimas hasta que se secaron**_

_**Pero permaneció el mismo dolor**_

_**No quise que él muriera en vano**_

_**Hice una promesa de vengar su alma a tiempo**_

_**Los haré sangrar ante mis pies**_

-¡RON!- Exclamó desesperada Hermione, por nueva ocasión, tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche, aquella trágica noche en la que ella a penas había logrado salir con vida… _pero no sin antes, jurar venganza_

_Venganza…_

Si… ahora recordaba… ahora entendía porque aquella imagen seguía atormentándola sin parar. Se había jurado, no solo a si misma, si no a él, a aquel que amaba y seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas, vengarse de todos y cada uno de aquellos que habían hecho de sus últimos momentos de vida, un verdadero infierno. Y más aún, del dueño de cuya varita saliera disparada la maldición mortífera… de aquella persona, que, a pesar del vínculo que alguna vez lo había unido a Ron, le había arrebatado la existencia de la forma más ruin… Destrozándolo no solo físicamente… si no algo aún peor… _su alma_

¿Iba a ser capaz de dejar así como así, impune, aquel crimen?... _No_. De ninguna manera permitiría que quienes lo hicieron sufrir, y menos aún, _él_, siguieran disfrutando de la vida que a Ronald le había sido arrebatada, muriendo además, aquella fe que le había nublado la cordura y que había provocado que se dejara llevar por palabras de malditos traicioneros que al final, no habían hecho mas que torturarlo y burlarse de su ingenuidad… _de su última esperanza_

_**Sometimes I wonder**_

_**Could I have known about their true intentions?**_

_**As the pain stayed the same**_

_**I´m going to haunt them down all the way**_

_**I made a promise to revenge his soul in time**_

_**One by one they were surprised**_

_**A veces, me pregunto**_

_**¿Pude haber sabido acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones?**_

_**Como permaneció el mismo dolor**_

_**Voy a perseguirlos bajo todo el camino**_

_**Hice una promesa de vengar su alma a tiempo**_

_**Uno por uno, ellos fueron sorprendidos**_

Con un sentimiento que nunca en su vida había experimentado, pero que no le incitaba a otra cosa más que a tomar venganza, a hacerles sufrir auque fuese, una mínima parte de lo que ella sabía, su prometido había pasado, tomó su varita, y, sin importarle si quiera la avanzada hora de la noche, desapareció de su morada, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario,_ cualquier cosa_, con tal de que todo aquello, de que el sacrificio que había realizado tanto Harry como Ronald, no hubiese sido en vano… _De eso se encargaría ella_

¿Qué más daba si al final, ella también perdía la vida?..._ Aún mejor, ya que solo de aquella manera podía estar junto a la persona aún dueña de sus sentimientos,, de su corazón, dueño completamente de ella_.

Aunque, por supuesto, no sin antes haber aniquilado a todos los que torturasen a Ron aquel día, no sin antes haber sentido la satisfacción, el deseo de revancha enteramente cumplido… Y aún más, ver en los ojos de su asesino el miedo, la frustración, el temor mezclado con sufrimiento y súplica ante un fatal desenlace… Si, eso era exactamente lo que Hermione anhelaba ver en los ojos de Percy Weasley.

Sentía el frío azotar su rostro. Sentía bajo sus pies el crujir de las pequeñas ramas y hojas que habían abandonado su origen. Pero eran los latidos de su corazón, los que más podían hacerla vibrar. Sabía que ya estaba cerca. Hecho, que no le inspiraba miedo alguno. Todo lo contrario. Una enorme satisfacción. Una satisfacción, un placer indescriptible que aumentaría más cuando tuviese a Percy bajo sus pies. Sonrió, haciéndolo de una manera que parecía, se trataba de otra persona que no guarda nada más que rencor y odio en su corazón.

Estaba a tan solo unos metros. Se detuvo. Observando fijamente el lugar, aferró más fuerte que nunca aquel dije tan preciado, con tanto significado. Una última lágrima, dejó verse.

-Sé que esto puede que no sea del todo correcto- susurraba, ahora, levantando inconscientemente su castaña mirada al cielo –Pero no lo dejaré así. Tienen que pagar… _perdóname_

Y con esto último, terminó de dirigirse a aquel lugar. ¿Saldría con vida?... _No lo creía_. Pero con tal de cumplirle, lo haría... _sin importar las consecuencias_. Ronald, no había podido cumplir su última promesa. Pero ella lo haría. Por él. _Por ambos_.

_**I held you tight to me**_

_**You slipped away**_

_**You promised to return to me**_

_**And I believed**_

_**I believed**_

_**Te sujeté fuerte a mí**_

_**Te escabulliste**_

_**Prometiste regresar a mí**_

_**Y creí**_

_**Creí**_

**FIN**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_N/A: (Q bien se siente escribir esto después de tanto xD) Hola!!!! Espero que estén muy bien ).. Antes que nada, mil gracias por leer… Los personajes, ya saben, son de J.K. Rowling y la canción, es de Within Temptation, "The Promise" (si no los han escuchado, y les gusta la onda goth, háganlo!!! Son geniales)_

_Y bueno, después de 6 largos meses… me digno a aparecer. Algunos me recordarán, para otros seré nueva, jeje… y bueno, con mucha razón._

_Si, soy la autora que ha dejado abandonado el fic Desde el Lado Oscuro. Y entenderé si me llegan criticas por eso. Yo igual soy lectora como ustedes, y los entiendo perfecto. Las razones?.. tanto la escuela, como problemas personales. Hubo un suceso en particular que al principio, aunque absorbía mucho de mi tiempo, pero fuera de esto, me encontraba "feliz" con eso, al acabar, aparte de sentirme terrible, me vino un bloqueo que solo pocos saben como me afectó… Y aunque quise, traté en verdad de seguir, simplemente, no pude. Ni siquiera ganas de continuar leyendo fics me dieron. Y los autores a los que leo, pueden corroborarlo. Por lo que igual, una disculpa a ellos._

_Más, creo que ahora, gracias a las distracciones que conllevó el estudio para mis exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, y por supuesto, mis amigos, ya logré salir. Y es por esto que, antes de retomar la escritura de DLO, decidí "volver" con este song fic._

_Y bueno, sin nada mas que decir hasta el capi 16 de DLO, me voy_

_Una disculpa, en verdad_

_Se cuidan_

_Gracias por haber leído_

_Maru_


End file.
